


Evil? Who said she was evil?

by 4EverEternalEccentric



Category: Original Work, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Good!Evil Queen, Not Beta Read, Original Character-centric, Prince!Bashing, Snow White Elements, Snow White!Bashing, author is not native English speaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4EverEternalEccentric/pseuds/4EverEternalEccentric
Summary: Anna was just a normal, cute, no good village girl that was affected by war, met a witch and became a queen to the kingdom. right. typical normal.





	Evil? Who said she was evil?

**Author's Note:**

> A story weirdly inspired by snow white(Disney) which lead to many research and day-dreaming resulted in the (not really) original story that is a heavily edited version of Snow White from the evil queen(that not so evil in this)'s POV.

If you were good and cute, everyone would like you, right? Anna at the age of seven believed that. Ebony black hair surrounded adorable face, wide eyes with long eyelashes and tiny lips that always sent smiles at everyone. That was cute. Be an obedient daughter, popular among the kids, always helping others. That was good.

But that was not enough.

Anna is a useless girl. Be it housework like sewing, cleaning, or cooking. She was useless. Even when her father tried teaching her to do the garden or take care of the animals. She was still useless.

Anna was a cute but useless girl.

***

But Anna was not stupid.

She knew she wasn’t smart or gifted so she had to work harder than other kids. She studied, she practiced, she did anything she could to be better.

But she did not succeed.

Anna at the age of ten was cute but still useless.

***

War. A single word that ruined and destroyed many lives.

Today, it ruined Anna’s. Both her parents died in the screams, smokes and wrecked villages.

Anna was a good girl so when mother shoved a satchel and told her to get out of here. She did. Anna ran.

Ran.

And ran.

Anna wandered, lost in the forest for days. In that satchel held only a water flask, two pieces of bread and her mother’s mirror.

The cute but useless Anna has no chance to survive in this world.

It must have been fate that led Anna to this person.

The witch of golden field.

_What’s a ridiculous name._ Anna at the age of twelve thought but soon changed her mind when she saw the magic this witch weaved in the little cottage.

Anna was going to learn magic.

Anna would have to be the witch student and apprentice in exchanged of food and bed.

Even when Anna was no good in this thing. She did try her best. The witch of golden field did not condemn her. The witch said that she still had time to learn more.

All of her friends, her parents, everybody told her to try harder but the witch told her that it was all right.

For the first time in life.

Anna at the age of twelve felt that she was not useless.

***

Anna at the age of eighteen decided to travel to the kingdom’s capital. Despite the facts that she was still useless and couldn’t magic in front of the other.

But Anna was not stupid.

At first when Anna couldn’t find a job. She had grown up to be a beautiful woman. She received help from the citizens in the town. Be it bed or food, She just had to ask and anyone would help the _poor unfortunate beauty._

Until one day she met a man.

He was a gentleman, he respected her. He didn’t care that Anna didn’t have any money but you couldn’t deny that he noticed her because of her pretty face.

That man was actually the king of this kingdom. Even though the queen had just passed away not long ago. The king said that he really loved her and he proposed to her.

Anna became the queen of the kingdom.

***

The first time Anna met the princess. She thought that they were alike. The little princess was cute with ebony black hair, fair and unblemished skin and red lips but she was raised as a princess so she didn’t have any skills. Anna talked to the king about this and they decided that the princess had to learn to do the cleaning, sewing and cooking.

The princess was the same as Anna as a child.

Cute but useless.

***

Anna had always had a weird habit.

That mirror, the one her mother put in the satchel, Anna always looked at it. Sometimes even spoke to it as it was the only thing left by her mother and then the witch put some spell on it to make it more durable. It was Anna’s treasure.

Even when there were rumors, that at least held some truth, about Anna being an evil witch who bewitched the king, obsessed with her own beauty, cruelly abused the dainty princess and talked to a magical mirror started to spread. Anna didn’t care. If it wasn’t true, why should she care?

Anna at the age of twenty-four believed that.

***

The king was dead.

This sudden death was not from enemy’s inflicted wound but because the king was strain by war, he was working too much and concerned too much.

Anna’s head was blank. She had all the power in her hands. This kingdom would be ruled by her. But the king was gone.

Her husband was gone.

How could Anna be weak and cried? When everyone needed someone to depend on.

And what about the little princess that was only twelve?

Anna could only hold back tears and started to apply makeup. Her eyes glanced at those colorful and elegant dresses that the servants laid out for her to choose.

The person that loves her was gone. How could she have the heart to wear these beautiful dresses?

Anna at the age of twenty-five ordered the servants to burn all colorful dressed she had.

***

Originally, Anna did not intervene in the war but the king passed away last year so she had to take the authority. She was a woman, yes, but her strategy was not mellow or beautiful at all.

Her ire was built as a child and was tamed by a man. Now said man was no longer here.

Anna was not afraid.

With cold, unwavering voice. She ordered the soldiers to kill enemies, ruthlessly, mercilessly.

Then next year the prince, sole heir to the throne, of the enemy that they had fought for centuries, the same one that invaded and destroyed their land and killed her parents, had sent a warrant to propose the innocent fourteen-years-old princess as an olive branch.

Anna was curious and suspicious.

What did they want?

Anna must think fast and secure everything.

She contacted the dwarves that were neutral to human war.

She had an emergency satchel.

Her little princess would be safe.

***

Anna called the princess for a private meeting about hiding and that she had hired a huntsman to protect her along the way.

When the princess arrived, she looked terrified and ran away.

Anna didn’t understand. She immediately sent the huntsman after the princess when she saw that the princess was running toward the forest.

The huntsman was skilled. All the wild animals in there wouldn’t stand a chance against him.

Anna put on a queen mask despite how she felt

***

The huntsman came back alone.

He explained that the princess had gone into the dwarves’ ground already. He didn’t want to risk the treaty as only the princess and unarmed human were allowed across.

Anna would have to send someone to check on her little princess.

***

The report said that the princess was safe in the dwarves’ cottage. She stayed in the house all day even when some villagers passed by to sell things.

Anna was relieved, in a few days, she would be able to check on her little princess by herself.

Traveled alone in the dark? Walked until stumbled across a cottage? Anna knew exactly how scary it was.

The princess loved apple pie. If Anna brought some apples for her, that should help in comforting.

Anna concentrated on the work before her, the meeting about the propose from the prince.

***

Everything was going smoothly. The princess was happy, received the basket full of apples with a smile. And when she came back to the palace the court couldn’t find anything suspicious in the warrant.

It was all right if they only wanted to end the war but if they thought of using her little princess as a hostage or threat then…

Anna would show them. The true meaning of _war._

***

Even though she said that. The very next morning came. Anna didn’t even walk out of her chamber when the soldiers barked inside and manhandled her like some convict.

Anna was dragged to the courtyard in front of the palace, where she used it to judge all the crime.

The person who stood on the pedestal, where Anna stood for more than two years, was the princess.

And the enemy’s prince.

Anna was released. She walked to the center of the courtyard with grace. Her mind races through every possibility.

The prince spoke with a loud voice, with anger and disdain, accused of being an evil witch who wanted to rule the kingdom, abused the princess, treated the servant cruelly and being the one who assassinated the late king and tried to do the same to the princess.

Anna sneered at him. No one would believe those old unreliable rumors. The princess would also be the witnessed of her innocent. And the prince chose this thing to destroy her?

But Anna was wrong.

The citizens that she tried to protect started whispering loudly how that was true. Twisted the truths into lies.

That was when her little princess started to cry.

The princess recited how cruel Anna treated her, made her do the servant’s works, bewitched the king into loving her and neglected the princess and ended with Anna tried to kill her with poisoned apples before the prince rushed to save her life.

Anna froze. Processed what was said before her.

Her little princess sided with the prince…and betrayed her?

Something inside Anna snapped. Her head was blank. The only thing she knew was that

this person had never been her little princess.

Anna was alone.

Her parents were long gone. The king was no longer here. And now…Her little princess has never existed.

With tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Anna smirked.

Beautifully dressed, Ebony black hair, fair paled skin and red lips. If this person was older Anna would have thought that she was looking into a mirror. Except that...the brown eyes that staring back at her was filled with hatred and glee.

On the courtyard that she had judged many criminals. Today, she was judged.

A life sentence in prison.

She has no one left. What would she live for?

That was when the witch parting words flashed back in her mind.

_Don’t give up yet. Come home._

Home.

Anna let out a laugh.

_Who’s giving up? Last night she was just talking about kicking the prince’s ass, right?_

Anna gently caresses the ring that the king gave her on their wedding day. Her mouth muttered a teleportation spell engraved in her precious keepsake.

_Add the princess to the list wouldn’t make it harder._

In the day that everything collapsed, Anna came home.

_She will show them. The true meaning of <strike>war</strike> **cruel.**_

After all, the Anna that was useless at magic. Was her at age twelve, you know. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Omake*  
Prince: This Woman is an evil witch! She wanted to.. *cough heavily*  
Princess: Are you okay!?  
Queen: Of course he's not okay. Shouting with a very loud voice that loud enough for that many people to hear would do that to your throat.  
Prince:   
Princess:  
Queen: Are you going to continue soon? I am very ready to fake crying and go home.


End file.
